


We're gonna head for new horizons

by blue_eyed



Series: Summer Pthon 2012 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the non-penetration challenge over at Summer Pornathon. Claiming this for my Fisting/Stretching square on my kink_bingo card.</p><p>Title form Limassol by Maximo Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna head for new horizons

“Yeah?” Gwaine asks, voice hoarse. “Yeah, Arthur?”

Arthur nods, sweat breaking out on his brow. He hikes his legs up, feet touching his arse. He looks up at the ceiling, avoiding Gwaine’s eyes, not aroused enough to be comfortable being this – open.

Gwaine strokes his thigh. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs, and Arthur chokes on his gasp.

“Get on with it.” Arthur grinds out, impatient and shaky under Gwaine’s gaze.

The click of the lid of the lube is loud even over their heavy breathing.

Gwaine’s fingers are a slick tease against his arsehole. Arthur grunts and Gwaine’s other hand holds him steady. The first finger is uncomfortable for a few seconds.

“Breathe,” Gwaine says, and Arthur lets out a long breath, relaxing into the bed. The second finger is easier.

Gwaine crooks his fingers, rubbing Arthur’s prostate, making him writhe a little. Arthur loses track of when the next finger is inserted, too busy focusing on the hot sparks of arousal shooting up his spine.

Arthur grunts at the bright, sharp pain when another finger is added. Gwaine mutters something soothing, stroking his thigh.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Gwaine says, shifting carefully to place a kiss on Arthur’s overheated skin. “You look so good, all stretched around me.” Arthur whimpers. He feels so full already, his muscles clenching around Gwaine’s fingers.

“You ready for more?”

Arthur nods, licking his lips. He arches and groans as Gwaine’s fingers drags against his skin when he pulls out achingly slowly. Arthur’s cock twitches desperately, and it’s all Arthur can do not to wrap his hand it. He doesn’t want to come yet.

Gwaine adds more lube – his whole hand is now shiny and slick – and Arthur swallows what would be an embarrassing whimper.

Gwaine looks up at him and smiles, leaning up. Arthur meets him for a kiss. Gwaine kisses sloppy and urgent, groaning desperately into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur feels Gwaine’s cock slide against his leg, sticky-slick.

“You still want to do this?”

“Yes, yes, come on,” Arthur says. Gwaine nods and moves back. He pushes three fingers in, and Arthur’s head falls back onto the pillow. He presses another one in.

“Fuck, fuck. Gonna put my thumb in now. Arthur-” Gwaine groans and pulls out again. The next press in hurts, Arthur can feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. He bites his lip, muffling a grunt.

“It’s ok, babe,” Gwaine breathes and Arthur would hit him under any other circumstances, but right now it’s all he can do to keep himself from trembling.

He does moan as Gwaine pushes in deeper. The pressure is almost unbearable, until it isn’t any more.

“That’s it, you’ve got my whole hand. Fuck, fuck.”

Arthur can barely hear Gwaine over the rushing in his ears. He’s – he’s not sure what he’s feeling right now, but his cock is hard and desperate.

Gwaine shifts his fingers and press against Arthur’s prostate and Arthur arches, mouth falling open in a silent scream. It’s too much and not enough and he tugs on his cock.

His vision whites out as he comes. When he comes back, he’s panting at the ceiling. Gwaine is groaning, shoving his dick against Arthur’s hip. Arthur shudders as Gwaine comes, hot fluid dripping on his hip.


End file.
